


Baby Talk

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Carol Danvers, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Babies seem to be everywhere suddenly and that forces you and Carol to have the highly anticipated talk about starting a family.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> More wlw stuff because I found writing these kinda one shots fills my heart!

It started when you two were out grocery shopping. You were standing in the breakfast aisle, staring at the variety of cereals. You were asking Carol whether the team would prefer Cheerios or Lucky Charms but her head was turned, totally oblivious to the question.

"Honey?" You asked, trying to get her attention. When she didn’t turn back, you looked over her shoulder to see what had her captivated. At the end of the aisle was a woman with a double stroller. There was two toddlers in the buggy — which you assumed were twins — and they were staring at the woman in wonder as she pointed out the possible toys in the boxes. She let them each pick out one and excited squeals erupted in the aisle. 

"Carol?" You asked again as the woman and children began walking towards the produce. When they were out of sight, Carol turned to you, surprised to find you staring at her.

"What? Oh," she exclaimed and glanced at the boxes. She pointed to the Lucky Charms. "That should be good."

You both didn’t talk about on the ride home nor did you mention it as you cooked dinner together. You certainly didn’t mention it while getting read for bed and your nightly pillow talks revolved around a new TV show you wanted to watch. Despite the avoidance, it was definitely on your mind and you had no doubts that Carol was still hung up on the toddlers, but it still never came up. 

Everyone went through a baby fever and usually it led nowhere — right? You two have been together for a while now and you lived your domesticated life at the compound just fine but babies were never really ever brought up. There was no doubt Carol would make a wonderful mother and while you had reserves about your role as a mother, it was definitely contemplated. But still it never came up — at least, until it seems to become unavoidable. 

It felt like everywhere you went now, children were present no matter what. Trips to grocery stores, walks through the parks, even date nights at your favorite restaurant… everyone around you had children it appeared. And every time one was in sight, you watched Carol’s gaze drift with a wondrous smile on her lips and admiration in her eyes.

But you could usually brush off these signs — not that you were totally sure you wanted to. Sometimes communication really sucked for you and this happened to be one of those times. It seemed it could be avoidable, maybe even forgotten… but someone had to go and actually put a baby in Carol’s arms.

It was thanks to one of the compound lab assistants who had recently left for maternity leave. After healing and getting tired of being cooped up inside, she brought her baby in to meet everyone and have some socialization outside her husband. 

You and Carol were just coming back from the workout room when you saw the rest of the team gathered in the common area greeting the baby. You nearly stopped dead in your tracks. So much for avoiding, you thought. The universe was literally placing a child in your personal space. 

Wanda was the first to notice you two enter the room. "Y/N, Carol," she called. "You gotta meet this bundle of joy." She was completely enamored with the child, holding it so tenderly. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw your girlfriend perk up. She pulled you with her towards the group.

"She’s such a sweetheart," Wanda gushed as she handed the baby to Carol. Carol welcomed her into her arms. She was so gentle softly rocking the cooing (nearly sleeping) child. You had to admit — Carol looked like a natural holding the baby. The way she shushed her and caressed the chubby cheeks… you were a bit mesmerized by it all. 

You were so lost in your staring, you didn’t even realize someone lingering behind you. "You alright?" You heard Steve’s voice ask suddenly, making you jump. It was probably no secret you were getting weird about a baby but you couldn’t help it. What were the odds?

"Yeah, yeah," you said, trying to brush it off but your mind was fighting you. "Just… lots of babies."

Steve chuckled in confusion, "It’s one baby, Y/N." You ran your fingers through your hair and exited the common area making your way to the kitchen. You doubted Carol would even notice, but Steve followed close behind now greatly worried about your state. "Everything alright?"

You sighed, grabbing a water from the fridge. Leaning your elbows on the kitchen island, you sipped your water and stared up at Steve. He stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame with his arms folded, giving you that sympathetic yet knowing stare. 

"I keep seeing babies everywhere," you said. "And every time they’re around, Carol can’t take her eyes off them."

Steve nodded as the realization hit him, "She wants a child." You looked down at the counter top, running your finger along the granite. There wasn’t much need for confirmation. "And you… don’t?"

You started absentmindedly fidgeting with your fingers, still not making eye contact, as you answered, "I… I don’t know."

Steve was in front of you suddenly, grabbing your hands to get your attention. You jumped at the action as you hadn’t even seen Steve leave his position at the doorframe. Staring at him, his eyes were so soft and usually that helped you. He was a great friend and always knew how to calm everyone down but this topic just felt like so much.

"I think you two need to discuss it," he said, his tone on the serious side. "It’s a big thing and she needs to know whatever’s going through your brain."

"What’s going through your brain?" Carol’s voice came clearly from the kitchen entrance. You stood up from your leaning position and Steve did the same, both of faced her and her confused demeanor. 

"I’ll just let you two…" Steve’s goodbye faded off as he looked between you both. Your uneasy gazes told him to make an orderly exit and he gladly abided. 

Carol stepped up to the other side of the island. Her arms were now crossed, her gaze hard and unsettling. You began fidgeting with your fingers once more as you tried looking for the right words.

"I… I know you want a baby," you admitted. The admission felt genuinely good to get out there in the air — at least until you saw Carol taken aback by the statement.

"I- I never said that," Carol said, her guard cranking up to ten. You knew she wasn’t one to be so expressive about her thoughts but you also knew this discussion had to finally happen. 

You sighed, turning your attention back to the counter as you chose your words carefully. "You didn’t have to, honey. I can read you."

Her jaw dropped, clearly just as unprepared for this conversation. 

"Well," she began with a defeated sigh. "Yeah, I want kids."

Your heart started beating uncontrollably. Your brain knew this, so why was hearing it out loud so scary suddenly? It became true, you thought. She spoke it into the world and your assumptions were actually confirmed. 

"R-Really?" You were fumbling with your thoughts now. She spoke it with such confidence and you were yet to figure out what you even wanted. Kids could be lovely but at the same time they could not be — especially with your line of work. Was this even an appropriate place for a child to live? Were you even fit to be a mother? 

Carol shifted uncomfortably across from you. Her gaze was barely even meeting yours anymore. "Don’t you?"

"Honey," your voice was getting weak as you felt the tears coming on. With a sniffle you answered, "I don’t know." 

"What?"

The mood in the kitchen shifted dramatically and no matter how hard you tried to avoid making her upset, you had to be honest about this. You had so much anxiety associated with parenting and while it didn’t turn you off of the idea completely it did made you weary. 

"I really don’t know," you began. "It’s… it’s a scary thing bringing a child into all this — and I’m not just talking a relationship. I mean this." You paused, waving your arms around the space. "There’s a ridiculous amount of room for error and they could grow up to hate us or… or what if we can’t protect them? What if I’m not around enough? What if we just-,"

"Babe, babe," Carol said working to calm you down. She immediately came around to your side of the kitchen island and grabbed your hands, rubbing them with the back of her thumbs whispering for you to calm down. "It’s alright, it’s okay to be nervous. I know it’s not an easy thing but we can do this together. I know we can."

Your sniffling began back up as you tried surpassing the anxious tears threatening to escape your eyes. This was supposed to be a civil discussion but your brain was getting ahead of you. "How can you be so certain about this?"

She let out a soft chuckle, "Because I love you and I know the kind of person you are. You’re so gentle and caring… Not to mention how observant you are." She teased you with a smirk about that fact. "You’ve got the biggest heart and you’re certainly a perfectionist so I know you’re going give it your all… Plus, like I said, we do this together. I think we make a pretty badass team."

Now it was your term to laugh. Her words made your heart flutter. You felt as nervous as you did on your first date. She was right, though. You two were a term — probably the best pair around. "We’d probably make some badass moms, huh?"

Carol placed a loving kiss on your lips. The action made you feel warm, so much better than just moments ago. She was right — this wasn’t diving in alone and you two weren’t some monsters. Raising a child could be possible — you were just going to tread the waters lightly.

"We’re gonna be the best moms,"


End file.
